Wireless communication devices can include capabilities to communicate using one or more different radio access technologies (RATs) in accordance with various wireless communication protocols. With an increasing array of functionalities, which can generate, receive, process, and/or store data in various forms, wireless communication devices can also serve as substitutes for more general purpose computing devices. As such, a user of a wireless communication device can seek to connect and communicate with other wireless communication devices directly, e.g., to share files, media, applications, or other data available on the wireless communication device. Wireless communication devices can discover nearby wireless communication devices, e.g., by having one wireless communication device actively enable a “locate” function that broadcasts an intention to establish a shared connection, and by actively having an additional wireless communication device enable a “scan” function to listen for broadcast messages. Despite the considerable efforts in this domain, current methods for discovering wireless communication devices with which to establish connections and share information can be improved.